Brunchsquatch
"Brunchsquatch" is the premiere episode in Season 8, being the one-hundred-and-thirtieth episode overall. It features animation inspired by submissions from the Bob's Burgers Fan Art AKA Fart contest. Synopsis To compete with Jimmy Pesto, Bobs Burgers begins serving brunch, but it quickly turns to chaos. Meanwhile, Tina, Gene, and Louise decide to help Mr. Fischoeder's brother hide from him. Plot The episode begins with the kids eating breakfast. The kids began to talk about getting a dog they saw at the store earlier, and fail to convince. When walking out to open the restaurant, they discover a long line at Jimmy Pesto's. Jimmy explains that he is selling brunch. After a discussion, the Belchers agree to server brunch. Mr. Fischoeder comes in, saying that he's looking for Felix. Bob discovers a trash bag in the restaurant and makes Louise take it out. Louise finds Felix in the dumpster, and he explains that he's hiding from his brother. Mr. Fischoeder is searching for Felix in the kitchen, and after Louise comes back in with the trash still in hand. As a result, Mr. Fischoeder suspects that Felix is in the alley. After not finding him, he says a blond hair he found was left by Felix. After Louise and Gene go into the basement, Felix is shown dropping off of the balcony, saying that hanging there hurt his fingers. Bob and Linda leave on a date, Felix is revealed to be staying in the basement. He says that he needs to win a hide and seek record by staying hidden until 12:30 the next day. To keep the secret, Felix says he will give them $250 to stay hidden. It then shows Bob cooking in preparation for the brunch, as the kids go down to the basement to get the tomatoes. Felix is shown very cold from staying in the walk-in all night, and Felix is given a jacket. Gene comes in in a remake of his Beefsquatch costume to drum up business. A blogger comes in to review the brunch and seems to like the food. In spite of a lot of business, the customers have so far only ordered mimosas. Mr. Fischoeder comes in, saying he needs to find Felix. Fischoeder orders brunch and talks about how he needs to find Felix to Louise. After Linda talks to Bob about the blogger, Louise talks about re-hiding Felix. With Fischoeder getting snarky about how he'll find Felix, Teddy falls unconscious out of drunkenness. With nobody ordering food but the blogger, the blogger talks about how a brunch needs a mandatory meal minimum and watered down mimosas. With the customers getting drunk, Fischoeder goes down to the basement. The Belchers plan to get the drunken costumers out of the restaurant, and Fischoeder can't find Felix as it's revealed that Felix is hiding in the Brunchsquatch costume. After attempting to kick out the customers, they begin a drunken brawl which is intervened in by the police, who arrest the drunks. A week later, the kids have the dog they wanted and the blogger is cooked a private brunch. External links * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Written by Lizzie Molyneux-Logelin & Wendy Molyneux Category:Episodes Directed by Ian Hamilton Category:Episodes Directed by Mauricio Pardo Category:7ASA Episodes Category:2017 Episodes